1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a conventional image processing apparatus or the like, a user sets the orientation of a document on an automatic document feeder (ADF), a contact glass, or the like, and places the document in the set orientation so that a process is executed on a print side as intended by the user.
A process that needs to have the orientation of a document set on a conventional image processing apparatus may be, for example, a double-side print process, an aggregated print process, a staple process, and the like.
If a user does not recognize that a process needs to have the orientation of a document set on a conventional image processing apparatus, the user may set the document in a wrong orientation, and a processed result not intended by the user may be output if the process is executed.